House of Pretty Little Liars
by divapopstar88
Summary: When Hanna, Spencer, Aria, and Emily show up at Anubis House...they don't expect things to run smoothly. The Sibunas arent too excited either with the drama and their school play coming up. That is, until the Sibunas and Liars uncover a secret and find one of their former best friends staying right there in Anubis House. Shout out to Ravenclaw and Sofia! PLEASE REVIEW IF U READ IT!
1. The Last Call

The Last Call

Aria Montgomery was usually artsy, but today she had on an interesting-looking navy scarf with green swirls on it with a yellow dress with silver diamonds at the hem. Plus green tights.

"You look…interesting…" Hanna Marin snickered, brushing past Spencer Hastings and Emily Fields.

"Wait up," Spencer raced past them tiredly, panting. "Why is everyone in such a hurry?"

"It is Anubis House," Emily responded in a British accent. "We want to make a good impression."

Hanna rolled her eyes as the girls giggled. "Wow, England has made you guys even _more _mature!" If she ever had to take the leadership role, it was now.

They opened the large door and stepped inside. The hall and cathedral ceiling made the place look antique.

"Why are we even here?" Hanna grumbled.

"Someone must be upset about what Jenna said the other night," Emily muttered.

"It's not that," Hanna moaned, not bothering to explain what it really was. Caleb had been acting weirder than usual lately, and she had a sick feeling why.

Three girls and two boys walked up to them. One of the girls had light brown hair, the other one was a blonde, and the third had red hair with highlights in it. One boy's arm was linked to the brunette's and the other boy was hugging the blonde.

"Hi, I'm Amber," the blonde said cheerily. "You must be the girls from Rosewood High."

"I love your shoes," Hanna said in awe, gawking at the Steve Maddens and magenta Miu Miu purse Amber had.

"Thanks," Amber smiled. "This is Nina," she pointed to the brunette. "This is Patricia," she pointed to the emo-looking girl next to her. "This is my boyfriend, Alfie," she gestured to the boy next to her. "And Fabian is taken by Nina."

"Hi," Fabian squeaked in an Elmo voice.

A short brunette raced up to them, gawking over Fabian. "Oh, hi, I'm Joy, Fabian's girlfriend," she squawked.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Nina screeched and followed Joy into her room.

"I like this school," Spencer whispered.

Amber handed them a yearbook and explained that this would talk about everyone and their personalities. She skipped upstairs, and Nina followed her.

"Sibuna meeting at nine," Nina whispered.

"Why?"  
"We need to learn more about these girls," Nina said. "Maybe one of them could help us!"

As Amber and Nina went to go talk to Fabian, Alfie, and Patricia, Aria's phone beeped. She took out her phone and looked at the text message with wide eyes:  
Guess which one of your Rosewood BFFs is here too? I think I know

-A

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. The Girl Who Started It All

House of Pretty Little Liars Chapter 2

"So, Nina…I was, um, thinking you maybe wanted to go on a date?" Fabian asked shyly.

"I would love that…but first we need to do some more Sibuna things, you know? Like those new girls Spencer, Aria, Hanna, and Emily…there's something about them that seems familiar." Nina said.

Fabian's face fell. "Oh…I guess you're right."  
As Fabian left, Amber appeared from the corner happily. "NINA NINA NINA! WE'RE HAVING A SCHOOL PLAY THIS YEAR! IT WILL BE JUST LIKE THE ONE WE DID LAST YEAR WHERE RUFUS AND JOY SHOWED UP! Come to think of it that actually turned out pretty badly…" she shrieked.

"That's great, Amber," Nina said distractedly. "Listen, Sibuna meeting at nine, OK?"

"Ok," Amber skipped off. "I'll go tell the others."

Aria ran down the hall and gaped at Hanna, Spencer, and Emily. "G…Guys..A…A…she knows we're here..." she gasped frantically.

"No she doesn't," Emily retorted. "We're in England! Besides, I have to go call Paige," she ran upstairs holding her Nokia phone.

"Why is Emily so carefree all of a sudden?" Spencer mumbled.

"Look at this text," Aria showed them her phone.

Guess which one of ur Rosewood BFFs is here too? I think I know

-A

"Oh my God," Hanna gasped. "How did A know...?"

"That's the thing," Aria said. "A must be in England too."  
"Rosewood BFFs?" Spencer quipped. "If it's Mona I'll just die right here,"

"Or Caleb," Hanna murmured to herself.

"If the person is here, we need to search Anubis house!" Aria said. "Come on," she tugged her friends downstairs and tugged open a door.

Inside was a blond American boy screeching at Fabian.

"No, Eddie, two squared is NOT 49!" Fabian screamed.

"I'm telling you, it…" Eddie paused as the girls entered the room. "Who are they?"

"Aria, Hanna, and Spencer," Fabian stated. "If you even think about going out with them, you know Patricia will freak!" he warned.

"What are you girls looking for?" Eddie flirtatiously smiled.

"Nothing," Hanna mumbled and tugged Aria and Spencer out the door.

The bounded quickly up the stairs, frantically searching.

Finally, they opened Amber's door to see the back of a blonde head in front of them, texting on her pink iPhone.

"Amber, when is the karaoke party? Make sure to save a song for me," her familiarly melodious voice purred.

"We should do a duet!" Amber exclaimed and began jotting on her notepad some ideas.

"Perfect," Then the girl turned around.

Aria, Spencer, and Hanna froze right in their tracks. Their hearts started pounding abnormally loudly. Their brains stopped processing everything that was happening.

The girl with gorgeous blue eyes and flawless platinum hair wearing a pink Miu Miu dress was none other than…

Alison DiLaurentis.


	3. The Queen Bee's Return- It's Immortality

Chapter 3

Hanna Marin's head started drooping and her eyes rolled back. She started getting a terrible headache, and then she fell down.

"Whoa!" Amber gasped and Aria & Spencer rushed to catch Hanna.

"What happened?" Spencer gasped.

"She fainted!" Aria said. Although she strangely wasn't sure why…until she turned around.

All of a sudden, Emily Fields walked in wearing a green soccer jersey and sneakers. "Who's coming out for the game?" she exclaimed and then paused, her mouth dangling open.

"I know, Hanna fainted," Spencer said.

"N-n-n-o that's n-not why…" Emily sputtered.

All of a sudden, Emily, Spencer, and Aria simultaneously looked around and realized why Hanna fainted. Alison DiLaurentis was sitting right there, on a magenta canopy bed, waiting for her nails to dry.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce you guys to ALISON!" Amber squealed. "She's like my BFF."

"Yeah we know her," Spencer whispered. "She was OUR BFF."

"I was waiting for you girls to come back," Alison wistfully smiled. "A was tracking me down and it wasn't safe for me to go back to Rosewood. So I came here. But it turns out A knows we're here anyway."

"You're alive," Aria blurted out.

"Very much alive," Alison said. "And now you girls and the residents at Anubis House must be the only ones who know."

"I'm so glad you're back," Emily hugged her and smiled. Maybe it wasn't too late to tell Ali how she really felt, after all.

"It's too bad Hanna fainted," Alison said. "She'll realize I'm alive soon.

"Wait…" Amber gaped. "Ali pretended she was…dead? And only because of texts from A? It can't be that bad."

"You almost sound as if…you know who A is…" Spencer said.

"WHAT? No of course not! Now if you'll excuse me I have a date with Alfie." Amber raced out the door.

Just as Aria, Spencer, and Emily were about to get ready for their first day at Anubis School, their phones blinked with another text message. Sighing, they pulled out their phones.

Congratulations! You figured it out! Only problem is I know where to find you guys. See you at school!  
-A

All of a sudden, Hanna jolted awake. "ALI'S ALIVE!" she screeched.

"Yeah, we know," Aria said. "It's ok, she was hiding from A. Who, by the way, just sent us a text."

"Oh great," Hanna moaned. "Come on guys, we have to put on those stupid Anubis uniforms."

AT SCHOOL

Nina walked down the hallway, talking to Fabian, Patricia and Alfie about something she just realized.

"Was Amber at the Sibuna meeting yesterday?" Nina wondered. "Because if she wasn't she missed a lot."

"Yeah," Patricia said. "Amber wasn't there. She missed what we said about the Rosewood girls. Mara helped us open a website by some person named "A" and they talked all about how they go from place to place, being stalked. Sounds creepy but awesome. "  
"Awesome, Patricia?" Fabian quipped. " Really? Because last time I checked, being involved in murders was never AWESOME! OH HI GIRLS!" Fabian looked as Aria, Hanna, Spencer, Emily, and Alison entered the school.

"Um actually girls can you help me with something?" Nina asked.

"Sure what is it?" Ali said.

"Well…I thought you girls might have empathy because something like this happened to you, but… I think someone's trying to threaten me. Signing these texts with A on them."

Spencer gasped. "You get them too? The person must know all of us!"  
Aria started feeling sick as a horrible thought crossed her mind. "Guys…A is for Amber…"


	4. Chapter 4- Trauma

Chapter 4- Trauma

Emily Fields, after a good soccer match (those Anubis boys knew how to play well), she bounded down the stairs and out the door. Walking to Anubis house, she breathed in the warm spring air happily. With Alison back, the sun shining, and the fact that she aced her math test, she was content and happy. Stupid A. They weren't even HERE. Just sending stupid texts without being able to do anything.

Even though she pretended to believe Aria, Emily just couldn't. It was too ridiculous. A did _not _travel to another continent to torment them.

Emily may have been happy, but Hanna Marin wasn't.

Hanna adjusted her purple peplum and strutted down the street, talking to pretty much everyone who came past. Previously, Hanna had wished and wished for Alison to see her makeover. Now Hanna was gorgeous and had EVERYTHING. But now that Ali was back, she was the queen bee again. _She _would get to be the lead in the school musical, _she _would date the resident British hottie (whoever that was) and _she _would have all the attention. And Hanna did not want that to happen. No, and she had to do something.

But what?

Everyone came into Anubis house again, and settled into their bedrooms. Surely enough, Victor Rodenmaar (the old weird guy) was standing at the foot of the stairs.

"IT IS TEN O CLOCK! YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES PRECISELY AND THEN I WANT TO HEAR A PIN DROP!" Victor shrieked and threw a pin. It made a small clang noise.

It was time.

Nina Martin, Patricia Williamson, and Amber Millington rushed down the stairs. Well, Nina and Patricia did. Amber slowly managed to get 3 inch heels down those steps. "I rock these," she grinned. "I should move to Hollywood and be on Project Runway. Or Britain's Got Talent. Or…"  
"Save it, Amber," Patricia hissed. "Where are Fabian and Alfie?"

Soon enough, Fabian and Alfie, tiptoed down the hall.

Wearing.

Skin tight.

Black suits.

With matching shoes.

With heels.

"WE'VE GONE COMMANDO!" Alfie shrieked.

"SHHHHHHHHH!" hissed the others.

"Let's move!" Fabian raced to the cellar and opened Robert FS' Secret Library.

"Wow," Nina looked around at the antique books. Suddenly, she came across a red book labeled R, PA SECRETS on the spine. "Um, guys," Nina began cautiously. "Was this book always here?"  
"Last time we were here was like a week ago," Alfie said. "There was no book like this."

"R, PA Secrets?" Patricia asked. "What's that, some kind of Victor code?"  
Fabian slowly opened the book and saw bright, vivid images of some city. It had a large mansion with a huge yard and a small barn in the background.

Nina read the caption to herself and almost fell backwards.

"What is it?" Amber asked. She read the caption. "A LARGE MANSION IN WESTERN ROSEWOOD, PENNSYLVANIA. THE MANSION BELONGS TO THE HASTINGS FAMILY. Wait, isn't the Hastings family Spencer's?"  
"Uh, yeah!" Patricia exclaimed. "Why would Spencer be in an old book, in this SECRET library-"

Aria Montgomery fidgeted in her sleep. Spencer Hastings looked over at Aria in her deep sleep. Mara Jaffray and Joy Mercer did the same. Spencer sighed. She couldn't sleep and didn't even know why.

_CREAKKKKKKK_

Spencer sat up straighter. What was that? Oh, probably someone getting some water and closing the door.

_SLAM!_

But it sounded so close. Did Aria, Joy, and Mara not notice?

Closing her eyes, Spencer's mind began to drift into distant thoughts. But she couldn't concentrate on sleeping. The air…it smelled strange. Spencer sniffed. Was that…bleach or something? Echhh. It smelled like poison.

_Poison._

Jolting Spencer, her phone began screeching on the table beside her lamp.

" I WANNA SCREAM AND SHOUT AND LET IT ALL OUT AND…"  
Spencer picked it up, hoping it didn't wake anyone up.

Seems you girls underestimated me. This might seem a bit harsh, but…oh well! You liars deserve it.

-XOXO, A _  
_


	5. She's Such A Diva

PLL CHAPTER 5- SHE'S SUCH A DIVA

Spencer Hastings sat up and looked at her text again.

Seems you girls underestimated me. This might seem harsh but…oh well! You liars deserve it.

-XOXO, A

Quickly, she sprang up from bed. There was no time to lose.

A was HERE. And she was here now. She raced down the hall and the smell of poison grew stronger. "Help!" she squealed. She found a door near the front hall thrown open.

_I thought that door was kept locked…_

She raced down the steps into it and found numerous…

Dead…

Stuffed…

Animals?

Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter, Amber Millington, Patricia Williamson, and Alfie Lewis were just sitting there.

"Oh…hello…" Fabian grinned anxiously. "We were not just talking about you, Spencer, and looking at a book with your name in it for some odd reason because that would just be weird and we don't even know you that well so we weren't doing anything."

"Saved it," Amber said sarcastically.

"_What?_" Spencer asked.

"Look at this," Patricia showed Spencer the book with her house in the picture.

Spencer gasped. "That's weird, but I came down here to show you guys something. Come on!" she tugged them upstairs.

Then…there was no poison smell. The outside door was closed.

"No…but…I…swear that…" Spencer's voice trailed off as the Sibunas began walking to their rooms.

The next day, all was happy and excited in the drama room.

"Ok everyone! Settle down!" Mr. Sweet began. "Now, as you all know, we will be having a school play. Does anyone have any suggestions?"  
Alison DiLaurentis raised her hand. "I have a suggestion," she piped up. "How about we do one called Pretty Little Liars where four girls are stalked!"  
Everyone was silent.

"Great idea!" Joy said. "Let's do it!"

"Sounds like my life," Hanna Marin grumbled.

"Why so sad, Han? Has your eating disorder returned?" Alison asked. "JK."

Hanna knew Ali meant to say that. After all, Hanna would probably go back to being a dorky loser again.

Unless…

Cutting through Hanna's thoughts, Ali said: "So what do you know about Eddie Sweet?"

"Eddie?" Hanna laughed. "Nothing, really, why?"  
"No reason," Ali giggled and walked off.

That night, Aria Montgomery went down the stairs happily. Just like Icelandic Aria, she felt happy because she could do anything here. At least, she could, before Ali came again.

Really, she was happy, ecstatic even, that she was back. But now she felt like she had to be perfect Aria again. The "typical Rosewood girl", as she called it. But now she was in England. But A had followed her!  
She was just so confused.

She trudged down the stairs and asked Emily, "Is the party ready yet?"  
"Yeah," Emily said. "Aria, can I ask you something?"  
"Of course."

"When I thought Ali died, I gave her a letter explaining my…you know, feelings. But she's straight, so would it be weird if I gave it to her?"  
"No!" Aria said. "I think that's great!"  
"Ok, I think I will," Emily said happily. She'd never been so happy in her life.

"Is everything good?" Mara asked. "Jerome's not here yet."  
"SSSShhhh! Someone's here!" Alfie shrieked and jumped behind the couch.

One…

Two…

Three…

"SURPRISE!" everyone screamed. Nina threw balloons around and got ready to give the masquerade invite to Alison.

Except in the doorway was Jerome.

"Um, Jerome, you know I love you but we were kinda waiting for Ali," Mara said disappointedly.

"Yeah, we threw her a party," Hanna said. "And we were going to led her be in charge of the masquerade."

"Alison is gone," Jerome said breathlessly. "One second, she was in her room, the next she was gone!"  
Aria, Hanna, Spencer, and Emily's phones rang.

Alison has something I want. And so do all of us. Come on, do you girls REALLY want that little diva around? It's not my fault…you girls have to come and get me or you're next.

-A


	6. As You Wish

As You Wish

_Alison's gone. Alison's gone. Alison's gone…_

The terrible words hung on to Emily as she stared at Jerome, panting. "What?" she said in a small voice.

"I just can't find her myself. Take a look if you guys want to," he threw his hands up and walked over to Fabian with streamers hanging down his face.

Emily heard a ringing sound in her ears. It was drowning out her voice. "No, I'm good,"

_It's happening…all over again…_

Aria blinked furiously. "So, first Alison comes back, and then she disappears again?"

"I'm calling the police," Fabian frantically hammered the keys on his cell phone.

Spencer looked around. "Uh…I'm sorry we didn't get to do the surprise party," she said. "But at least you guys can get ready for that karaoke masquerade thing next week."

"Don't be silly, Spencer," Mara said knowingly. "We need to focus on finding Alison now."

"Is Emily okay?" Hanna whispered to Spencer.

Spencer nodded, even though Emily actually looked like she was going to be sick.

Fabian put down his phone. "The police will be here soon. Don't worry." He walked over to his room and saw Eddie was still in it, texting.

"Eddie!" Fabian yelled. "Where were you? Alison is missing! You missed so much!"

"Alison?" Eddie narrowed his eyes. "The hot one?"

Sighing, Fabian face palmed and went out the room.

Suddenly, he remembered something.

_The book we found in the cellar! It had a picture of the girls and talked about A! Maybe it says something about this!  
_ Thinking fast, he raced downstairs, He went inside the secret library and looked over the spines of the dusty old books. He looked for R, for Rosewood.

It was gone. He pulled all of the books out and tossed them over his head looking at the spine. _Reviews of Anubis Mythology…no…Robert Frobisher Smythe…no…Renaissance History…no (what was that doing here?) _

Suddenly he heard something slam. It was probably from upstairs. Oh wait! Nina had taken the book with her! He smiled and went to go ask her. He wiggled the doorknob. It didn't budge. He was locked. _No worries, _he thought calmly. _I'll just call the Sibunas…_ he reached into his pocket, only to discover it wasn't there. Of course. His phone was upstairs.

"Help!" he yelled and banged on the door. But wait…what if VICTOR came down here? He wasn't supposed to know Fabian knew how to get in the library.

He was really in trouble now.

He panted, searching around. Something on the wall caught his eyes. It was red…

And dripping.

_Blood. _

Meanwhile, upstairs, Nina picked at a piece of CONGRATS ALI cake awkwardly. She wished this whole Alison thing never happened. She would rather be upstairs, in her room, watching Amber screaming at the Sims on her pink laptop. Spencer stood next to her, looking at a notebook she was writing in. She scribbled furiously with a green feather pen.

Nina couldn't help herself… "What's that?"

Spencer looked up, as if she hadn't noticed there were other people around. "Oh, this? It was Alison's old diary. She kept it with her and then gave it to me!"

"Oh…cool," she didn't know what to say. "I'm really sorry."

"Yeah," Spencer laughed conversationally. "Emily's taking it pretty hard but she'll get over it."

_Where was Emily?_

Hanna looked over at Amber. She looked sadder than they did.

"It's such a shame," Amber moaned. "Alison was just like me! WHERE ARE THOSE COPS?"

"They'll be here," Hanna said reassuringly. "And we will know who A is."

"Speaking of which, I got this text from that A chick," Amber showed Hanna her phone.

Hey Amber! Glad to see Alison's found a new friend.

It would be sad if she found out that she couldn't trust her, wouldn't it?

So don't make ME tell her

-A

"Wow," Hanna frowned. "That's pretty weird, but don't worry we always get messages like that."

"Yeah," Amber said. "This A does not know who they're talking about because I am totally trustworthy. Ask Alfie!" she walked away.

Meanwhile, Emily was upstairs, locked up in her room. She gazed into the light orange-and-pink striped sky. Gorgeous. Too bad she couldn't enjoy it.

Plus, she began to smell something terrible, what was that, poison?

Her phone beeped. Were the officers here already? She pulled it out of her green swim tote.

I tried this on Spencer before but apparently she decided to tell! At least I know you won't try anything risky, will you, killer? YOU might not have called the police on me (Fabian is getting his own little punishment for that! ) but I know what you have done. It's not getting past me. Don't worry, there's a 92% chance you won't die from this.

Kisses!  
-A


	7. Only Getting Started

Only Getting Started

Victor Rodenmaar sat in his desk upstairs, scowling upon the teenagers partying downstairs.  
"Ugh, those meddling children dancing to Justin Bieber all the time. Disgusting." He glanced over at a poster of a smiling girl on his desk.

MISSING: ALISON DILAURENTIS

Not thinking twice, he lit a match and watched as the flyer burned into ashes.

Emily screamed and kicked at the door again. "Help!" she squealed. Then she remembered something. _Her phone! _She took out her green studded Nokia phone. She frantically sent out a text to Aria, Spencer, and Hanna saying _A is in the house right now! I got locked in the bed room! Come help me! _

The smell of- bleach, was it?- was getting much stronger. So strong, in fact, Emily could not receive much oxygen. She frantically dialed Spencer's number, then Hanna's, then Aria's…but none were answering. Her head started feeling heavy.

"_Help," _her mouth opened, but no sound came out. Everything went black.

Hanna was downstairs, picking at her navy minidress. This was a disaster. Alison had disappeared again. And now her phone beeped with 3 new notifications.

_1 missed call._

_2 new text messages._

She opened the text messages. One was from Emily.

_Error. Please try again. _

She clicked on it again about five times, but it all said the same thing. _Oh well. _Hanna thought. _How important could it be?_

The other text was from a blocked number. It read:

Who are you girls waiting for, the police? Oh, silly little liars, since you're so clueless, why don't I help you out.

Here, I'll give you 2 clues:

1. Don't believe what you see. Ever. Including a person. Getting my hint?

2. I'm much closer than you think. Like right here. This very second.

-A

Hanna read the text five times. And looked

_I'm much closer than you think._ _I'm much closer than you think. _

_I'm much closer than you think. _

A was here. Right now.

Nina sat down with Alfie, Patricia, and Amber. "Can you believe this?" Alfie said, in a serious tone. Which never happened. "Alison DiLaurentis is gone. Disappeared."

"This totally never happens," Amber said sadly. "Especially for my BFFL."

"BFFL?" Patricia asked.

"Best Friend For Life. Duh, Patricia," Amber rolled her blue-gray eyes.

"Oh, don't worry Amber," Nina smiled. "You still have us. Sibuna."

"Where's Fabian?" Alfie asked.

"I don't know," Nina asked. I looked for him in his room but I only found Eddie. Who didn't help."

At that very moment, as if reading their minds, Eddie walked in the room. "Hey, Yakker." He smiled as he saw Patricia.

Patricia rolled her eyes. Even as they were dating, they still pretended to remotely hate each other.

"I heard that hot girl disappeared," he said emotionlessly.

"Oh? What hot girl?" Patricia snapped.

Eddie laughed. "I'm just kidding, Yakker. No need to go crazy."

Suddenly, everyone noticed Aria Montgomery watching them in the distance. "Woah," Eddie swerved his head around. "Was she always there?"

Aria slowly began to approach the group. "Hey," she said awkwardly. Why was it that Amber, Alfie, and Patricia were always hanging around with Nina? And with that boy-Fabian (where was he anyway?)- seeing as they were so different.

"So, you guys have some secret club?" Aria joked conversationally.

But it seemed as if they weren't taking it as a joke. They looked around, frantically giving each other looks as if to say, _OH CRAP SHE KNOWS ABOUT OUR SECRET SOCIETY!_

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha no! Where would you get that crazy random idea?" Alfie sputtered, laughing.

"Uh, I was just kidding," Aria said and backed away. These people were creepy. As if they were talking about her the second before. Or doing some secret team.

Suddenly, an ugly idea began to form in her head. _But it wasn't possible. Or…was it? _

"Hey I just got the weirdest idea," she moved over to Spencer, who was picking at the lint on her jacket, like the perfectionist she is.

"What if they are A?" Aria continued, pointing to the Sibunas.

Spencer's mouth made an O shape. "Actually, I saw them looking at a book about us downstairs in the cellar?"

"WHAT?" Aria screamed, a little too loudly. "How could you not tell us?"

"I'm sorry," Spencer said defensively. "Everything started moving so fast that there was no time! Let's tell Hanna and Emily."

Suddenly they got a text.

If you live long enough to tell them.

I'm just kidding, of course! Ha ha!

-A

Spencer looked up with narrow eyebrows. "A has got some mental issues."

All of a sudden the lights went out. "How did the power go out now?" Aria yelled.

"Perfect timing!" Jerome screeched in the dark.

"Where are the freaking POLICE already?" Someone shrieked. Probably Amber. Or Alfie. They always seemed hyper.

Then something exploded in the distance. And everyone lost consciousness.


End file.
